


wghat

by devecei



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (( vote skz for aaa !!! )), .. kinda, Assassin!AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Oops, Product Of Me Being Stressed, This is pure crack, What am I doing, author is not funny but tries to be, hyunjin is… not a good assassin, no idea what i was thinking but a y Y, overuse of italics probably, seungjin !!!!!, this is .. literally a meme, u get like 1 line of chan and felix lmao, unbetaed and unedited we die, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devecei/pseuds/devecei
Summary: Seungmin’s walking casually home when an arm is quickly thrown around his torso and he’s pulled back against a broad chest, the icy cold of metal pressing hard into the side of his neck.“Don’t move,” his attacker whispers, voice low.Seungmin’s blood runs cold.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	wghat

Seungmin’s walking casually home when an arm is quickly thrown around his torso and he’s pulled back against a broad chest, the icy cold of metal pressing hard into the side of his neck.

“Don’t move,” his attacker whispers, voice low. 

Seungmin’s blood runs cold. But then he vaguely registers that the gun is pressed to his _neck,_ not his head. 

“Dude, who the fuck shoots someone in the neck? Aren’t you supposed to be pointing it at my head?”

… He should really consider getting a brain-to-mouth filter. 

But right when Seungmin’s about to happily kiss his life away because he’s pissed off the guy and is now going to be shot in the _neck,_ of all places, really, how pathetic-- his attacker swears.

“Shit. Really?”

Seungmin’s eyes go wide. 

“Sorry, let me try that again,” His attacker says. Seungmin’s mind is blurry and blank as his attacker clumsily shifts around a little, stepping on the back of Seungmin’s shoes and mumbling an apology before he awkwardly moves his arm and then finally pokes the gun into the side of Seungmin’s head.

“There we go!” Seungmin’s attacker makes a happy satisfied noise, almost childlike, and Seungmin is so confused at this point that he doesn’t know whether getting killed normally the first time or surviving and being in his current situation is better.

There’s a beat of silence. 

And then another.

And another, until the silence stretches out too thin, and everything becomes awkward. Seungmin can hear his attacker breathing, can feel the rise and fall of his chest and the cool press of the gun above his ear. Okay, the situation is really getting awkward, so Seungmin decides just to blurt something and distract his attacker. And then when he’s distracted, Seungmin can just kick him in the balls and run away!

Okay, cool. Solid plan. 

“Uh. So are you gonna… shoot me? Or something?” Seungmin flounders. He grimaces, wanting to slap himself in the face the moments the words leave his lips. 

“Uh...” His attacker trails off, “Honestly, I’m not really sure what I’m supposed to do now.”

“...What.”

His attacker stiffens, and Seungmin realizes this is the moment he dies. _Tell Day6 I love them,_ he thinks tearfully, but his train of thought is rudely cut short when his attacker starts whining.

“I’m not good at this, okay! Today’s like my first day, cut me some slack. They literally just chucked a gun at me and said yeet! What does _yeet_ even mean?!” His attacker’s voice starts going shrill, and with his tone of voice, Seungmin’s positive that if he could see his face, he’d be pouting.

What the _fuck._

Seungmin briefly considers pinching himself, but at that moment he hears footsteps walk by, and his heart soars in hope of being rescued from this strange situation. Unfortunately, there’s a problem. Because the random pedestrian just pauses, curses, and groans out an exasperated “_why_ do people have to do nasty things in public” before he walks on, and they both freeze.

What.

Seungmin considers what their position could look like from behind, assuming people can’t see the gun, and oh. Yikes. 

His attacker must be thinking the same thing, because he lets out a frustrated groan and chucks the gun on the floor, releasing Seungmin.

“_Fuck_ this,” he hisses angrily, squatting down and literally _punching_ the gun before he squeaks in pain, mumbling a high pitched “ow” as he cradles his hand to his chest, curling into a sad ball on the floor. Seungmin stares at him, dumbfounded. His attacker rips off his black bucket hat and the black face mask he has on, revealing pretty full lips and a mole under his right eye, and Seungmin’s frozen even more firmly to his spot. 

He really should be running away at this point. 

But his thoughts have completely derailed, and his attacker is so _pretty,_ what the heck, and there are tears in his eyes so Seungmin just sighs, resigned to getting killed in the very near future as he squats down as well, taking his attacker’s hand in his and inspecting it gently.

“What are you doing?” His attacker sniffs, voice a little clogged up. His eyes have gone wide with surprise, and Seungmin just tilts his hand. 

“Checking your hand for cuts. Looks like there aren’t none, which is good, but it’s going to bruise. You punched that gun pretty hard,” he smiles, and his attacker manages a shaky smile back, eyes still shiny.

“I’m Hyunjin,” the man mumbles, so quiet Seungmin can barely make it out. Hyunjin’s eyes are stuck firmly to the ground, and there’s a slight dusting of pink on his cheeks that Seungmin wants to touch. 

“Seungmin,” he replies, and Hyunjin nods.

There’s another stretch of awkward silence.

“I’m sorry for trying to shoot you,” Hyunjin whispers, pouting, and Seungmin feels himself melting into goo. _God, you’re too soft for cute boys,_ he hears Jeongin chide in his head. But he shrugs it off.

“It’s okay,” he smiles sweetly, feeling smug when Hyunjin’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush, “Just make it up to me.”

“I’ll treat you to food? Forever?” Hyunjin offers uncertainly, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Deal.” Seungmin grins. “You sure you want to stick around me forever?” There’s a pause, just the two of them breathing in the night air as a streetlamp flickers in the background, Hyunjin quietly considering Seungmin’s question. 

“You’re cute,” Hyunjin says, in lieu of a response. He scratches the back of his neck, eyes timidly flicking away from Seungmin’s. 

“I think you’re cute too. But it’s cold, and I could really use some ramen right now,” Seungmin says, standing up and brushing the dust off the back of his jeans. He holds a hand out to Hyunjin and helps him up, accidentally tugging a little too hard and sending Hyunjin crashing into his chest with an _oof._ Hyunjin straightens up hastily and smooths out Seungmin’s shirt-- to Seungmin’s amusement-- before he bends down and picks up his mask and hat.

“I’ll take you,” Hyunjin says, after standing again. “Let’s go?” _He’s so shy,_ Seungmin thinks, laughing a little on the inside. He’s a little endeared. He nods, smiling up at Hyunjin and cooing when the latter blushes, very pointedly not letting go of Hyunjin’s hand as they make their way to the restaurant. He smiles a little wider when Hyunjin’s gaze flicks over to their linked hands and his cheeks redden even further, tightening his grip on Seungmin’s hand instead of letting go. 

( “Where the fuck did Hyunjin go?” Chan asks.

Felix just blinks at him innocently, offering a nonchalant shrug in response. )

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i've been gone a while lol sorry  
hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are forever appreciated <3
> 
> also !! vote skz for aaa !!


End file.
